Konoha's EM warrior
by Shadowlight0982
Summary: Naruto/Megaman Starforce crossover. Naruto was just an ordinary boy but that was before he met the FMian Kyuubi. How will Naruto deal with FMians, police, and fangirls.
1. The Fugitive Vulpecula

**What's up! What's up! WHAT'S UP! Sorry for not updating but I was on leave of absence plus with Independence day things got set back. Anyway I been going over reviews and it seems Megaman Starforce crossover is really popular but there are only a few. I'm going to add another to the list today. Since there are barely any links for Starforce I will just use my own original idea. ENJOY!**

The city of Konoha, one of the largest cities in the world and one of the most advanced. Since the time of the Shodiame Hokage, the people discovered a power that exceeds chakra; electromagnetic Waves. Soon shinobi all over started to invent ways to use EM wave world and soon the shinobi profession was lost in history. Now the old hidden villages have become cities with towers that reach the sky and advance to use EM wave world around them. After the release of the satellites Pegasus, Dragon, and Leo; workers are now trying to discover life outside their world.

(Konoha Satellite)

In the lab many people were at work trying to send the signal far into the galaxy, after many failed attempts the scientists were about to give up and fly home except for one person.

"I have a signal!" A blond haired man said as he studies his console.

"Sir are you sure? We have been out here for a while." Another scientist says over his shoulder.

"No wait, he's right! There's a faint signal but it's still reachable with our satellite!" Another scientist added.

"Everyone ready the EM pulse! This could be what we've been waiting for!" The blond man ordered.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" The scientists said as they prepped the pulse.

Soon the EM pulse glowed blue and was shot out into space.

(Planet FM)

Many FMians were surrounding a single warrior. The warrior had the body of a fox but was made of orange energy except for its paws and head which looked mechanical, the fox's red eyes glared at its captors.

"You're surrounded Vulpecula, hand over the Andromeda key!" One FMian shouted.

"Give up little fox, none of your fox magic can help you now!" Another shouted.

The fox just laughed at his captors, his nine tails still lashing out.

"They say a cornered fox is a very dangerous thing, if you think I'm going down without a fight you got another thing coming."

Soon bright blue beam hit the planet and the fox saw this as his chance to escape. The fox then jumped into the beam as the others were stunned by the unusual light.

(Konoha Satellite)

"Minato, sir there's something wrong with the pulse!" A scientist screamed.

"System overload, if this keeps up the whole satellite could explode." Another scientist said.

"Is it a virus?" Minato said as he put on his visualizer. As he stared at the pulse he sees a ball of orange light running through the pulse.

"Shut down the system!"

"It's too late it's going to blow!"

Soon the proud Konoha satellite was destroyed, all those on board lost. As the debris floated off into space a flash of orange appeared before shooting to earth.

(Time Skip)

It was morning in Konoha city, many people were off to work, and many kids were on their way to school. All except one. In a two story house a boy was resting in bed before his alarm went off. After turning off the annoying device and going through his normal routine he then put on fresh clothes.

The boy wore black running shoes, blue pants with an orange strip on each side, an orange short sleeve shirt with a red spiral on the front under a blue sleeveless jacket. He was average height for a thirteen year old, tan skin, spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and three thin whisker marks on each cheek.

As the boy walked downstairs after finding his transfer he sees his mother in the kitchen. The woman had long red hair, and purple eyes, she also had fair skin and a body most women her age strive for. She was wearing an orange blouse under a black dress with a blue apron over it. Kushina turned to greet her son.

"Morning Naru-chan, did you sleep well?" Kushina asked after she put the food in the oven.

"I was until the alarm went off on my Transer; I don't know why I don't shut it off since I don't wake up for school anymore." Naruto said as he walked to the living room.

"I don't know Naruto, I know you're doing well in your online classes but are you sure you don't want to go back to public school, you know Hiruzen would want you back anytime." Kushina said.

Ever since the explosion of the Konoha Satellite many people lost love ones in space. Kushina lost her husband, and Naruto lost his father. Each one had their own ways of coping. Kushina went with Tsunade to a few bars and casinos for a few days but Naruto stayed home from school as an attempt to hide from the world. It's has been eight years since and while Naruto has not returned to school he did well on online courses.

"I know Jiisan wants me back but I don't really see myself back, everyone probably forgot about me since then." Naruto said before he heard a knock on the door.

"Sochi can you get that?" Kushina said as she took the food from the oven.

Naruto then got up and went towards the door and when he opened the door he was shocked at the people who stood there.

There were three kids his age. One was big boned boy, who wore a white shirt with the symbol for food under a green jacket and brown shorts, he had messy brown hair and wore a green headband, and he also had a red transfer on his wrist. The other boy had black pineapple styled hair, wore forest green hoodie, blue pants, and had a forest green transfer. The lone girl had pale blond hair in a ponytail with a long strand of hair over her left eye, purple shirt and skirt, purple transfer.

The girl was the first to speak. "'Cuse me, is this the Uzumaki-Namikaze residence?"

"Yes it is can I help you?" Kushina said as she stood at the doorway.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, president of class 2-A at Konoha Academy." Ino introduced herself.

"Konoha Academy, why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"We're here because of an always absent student." Ino said as she pointed at Naruto.

"Absent, I never enrolled!" Naruto yelled.

"Well…"

"Kaa-san you didn't!"

"I asked Hiruzen to hold a place for you if you ever decide to go back to public school." Kushina explained to her now angry son.

"And as Class president, I am to see all students receive a full education." Ino proclaimed boldly.

"Well you can forget it! I'm not…" Naruto was then lifted off his feet by the f...pleasantly plumped boy.

"Troublesome, it doesn't matter what you do we're here to take you to school." The other boy said.

"The faster you go to school the faster Ino gets off our cases as well." The plumped boy said as he started walking with holding Naruto like a sack of potatoes.

"Don't worry Namikaze-san; we'll make sure Naruto gets there and back." Ino bowed before walking after her 'goons'.

Kushina just sighed before she closed the door. She then saw a picture of the family, specifically the tall blond man.

"Minato-koi, Naruto doesn't show it, but he really misses you."

(Scene change)

"Dammit Choji how can you and Shikamaru do this. Traitors!" Naruto yelled as he tried to squeeze out his former friend's grasp.

"Sorry Naruto, like I said it's all Ino's idea." Choji explained.

"Yep, sorry Naruto but you're part of Ino's troublesome plan." Shikamaru said as he stared at the clouds.

"Plan?"

"Yes." Ino stopped the group. "Elections for Class President are extremely tough especially with Billboard brow as my competition. So if I come to school with the elusive Naruto Namikaze to school the position is guaranteed."

"So I'm just a pawn huh?" A voice asked behind Ino.

"Ye…Huh!" Ino turned to see the smiling blond behind her. She turned to see Choji now holding a log with a comical face carved on it (**: p**).

"Gomen, but I don't see myself back at school today. Bye." Naruto then ran off.

Ino face then went red. "Why that little..."

"Ino you're not going to catch him. We better hurry before we're late to school." Shikamaru said.

Ino just huffed but agreed with the pineapple head and they walked to school.

(Scene change)

At the Konoha research center Jiraiya just finished his worked and was off to look for research for his book before he saw a commotion at the gate.

"What do you think you're doing here boy, this is a research center not a playground." A guard said.

"Let me through, I have a pass ask ero-ojisan he knows!"

Jiraiya then had a tick mark form, only two people have ever called him by that name and only one was alive. Jiraiya then walked to the gate.

"Let him go, he's with me. And if you have scanned his transer you would see he does have a pass." Jiraiya explained to the guard.

The guard then let Naruto through and then returned to his post.

"Hey ero-ojisan!"

This earned Naruto a blow to the head.

"You gaki, I told you to never call me that name out in public!" Jiraiya said.

Naruto started rubbing his wound. "When you stop peeping I'll stop calling you that name!"

The conversation continued on before both calmed down.

"So you're here for the space room again huh?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah is it opened?" Naruto replied

"Always boy, don't spend too long though I'll call you on your transer when it's time for you to leave." Jiraiya said as he led Naruto to a large room.

The space room was really a large room that allowed people to see space without a telescope. With a few buttons a person can look at planets and constellations with the need for a spaceship or high powered telescope.

Naruto just played around with the controls before resting it on the Milky Way. As he stared at the stars he had one thing in mind.

"Tou-san, I know you're out there somewhere. I'm not going to give up until I see a body."

After two hours in the room Jiraiya walked out with a visor in hand. The frame was white while the lens were green with rings of yellow.

"Those are your father's. He invented these to see the EM wave roads around Konoha. He said if anything happens to him that you have these." Jiraiya said as he handed the visualizer to Naruto.

Naruto just bowed before he turned to leave. Jiraiya watched Naruto go until a voice shouted behind him.

"There you are Jiraiya! What do I hear about you peeping on the female staff?" Tsunade shouted.

"Not the face! Not the face!"

(Scene change)

Naruto layed on top a hill in Konoha Park. He sent his mother a message saying he would be late and sat to watch the stars. Naruto then started to play with his new Visualizer. He then saw the yellow roads that ran around Konoha's sky. AS he watched the road he sees an orange star in the sky.

'Are stars normally orange, or get bigger for that matter?" Naruto thought to himself.

Soon the light started making its way towards Naruto. "Wait that's no star and it's about to crash here!"

Soon the area was bathed by an orange light; Naruto saw what looked like a fox before the light became too bright. When the light died down Naruto looked around for the fox he saw but gave up and headed home.

"I wonder what that was about." Naruto said before he left for home.

Later in the same place the Konoha Anbu were checked the area.

"Sir, the signal that crashed here has disappeared what should we do?" An officer asked his superior.

The person had gray gravity defying hair, wore an eye patch, blue long sleeve shirt under the Anbu green vest and blue pants. "Nothing, let's retire for now, the signal will appear sooner or later." The officer said as he turned the page of his book.

"Yes sir."

(Namikaze residence)

Naruto stared at his ceiling as he tried to figure out what happened back at the hill.

"I wonder where that strange fox went." Naruto said to himself.

"**Strange! How dare a ningen like you say that I'm strange?"** Naruto sat up trying to find the source of the voice.

"Where are you?"Naruto asked.

"**Try those lens of yours ningen."** The voice said again.

Naruto then put on his visualizer to see an orange fox in front of him. "Who are you?"

"**I am Vulpecula, though I have been called Kyuubi on several occasions."** The fox said.

"Little fox, not really a cool name. Are you some type of virus?" Naruto asked.

"**No I am an FMian from the planet FM."** Kyuubi explained.

"FMian, FM?" Naruto repeated.

"**Alien, extraterrestrial, outworlder, whatever you ningen call those off planet**." Kyuubi clarified.

Naruto seemed to accept that answer. "So why are you here, in my transer no less?"

"**My planet FM has become corrupted; I tried to escape but was cornered. Then a signal from your planet's satellite hit my world and I followed it here. I then traveled to the human I was compatible with, and that's you."** Kyuubi explained.

Naruto took a minute to take the information in before an idea sparked in his head. "Satellite, do you happen to know the name?"

"**No I don't, I did notice another blond urchin head before I met you."** Kyuubi answered.

"Do you know where he is?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi then let out a yawn. **"I'll have to answer your question later; traveling light speed wears a person out." **Kyuubi then went back into the transer.

Naruto then sighed in defeat before he too went to sleep.

**LIKE**

**LOVE**

**FLAME**

**Any advice will be really appreciated and any flames will be doused by my badassery (Yeah it's a word). Expect me to update the others stories soon I'm trying to go for Saturday.**

**Peace…and Out.**


	2. Denpa Henkan Naruto Namikaze On Air

**HELLO ALL! Seeing as people are responding fast to my AN, I decided to update all stories with a new chapter as a thank you to all that have provided ideas. Speaking of the fic there are a few things that have to be said (written).**

**Lord Horo-Thank you for helping and when I have the idea ready I accept your help.**

**Also here are some more possibilities for the Seven Heirs**

**Wind-Naruto Uzumaki (Nobody has offered another possibility so this may be a given)**

**Water-Percy Jackson (Again, same as Naruto)**

**Lightning-Negi Springfield, Ginji Amano, Cole McGrath**

**Earth-Edward Elric, Toph BeiFong**

**Fire-Tsunayoshi Sawada, Natsu Dragneel**

**Light-Usagi Tsukino, Sora, Kazuki Moto**

**Darkness-Ichigo Kurosaki, Death the Kidd, **

**Now to the story reviews!**

**Soulful 100- ANBU system is this world is basically the police force, trained to get rid of average viruses and also use jutsu for major threats. Kakashi was an ANBU captain so he is higher rank.**

**Resurrection of the Forgotten-I have some memories of the show because of Toonami Jetstream (RIP Toonami!) so some cases may be made up and some will go with the story.**

**Disclaimer-(Naruto and Megaman Starforce belong to their own creators.)**

**Now that that is done on with the show!**

Naruto was still sleeping after his conversation with the rouge FMian (said FMian is also asleep in his transer), Naruto fell asleep thinking how the alien could know his father. Soon both were woken by Naruto's alarm.

"**Oh Kami what is that! Make the noise stop!" **Kyuubi yelled cranky from the alarm.

"Relax it's just the alarm." Naruto then hit the sleep button and walked to the bathroom. After finishing his routine and putting on his clothes he turned to Kyuubi.

"Now you said you saw another blond urchin head, do you know what happened to him?" Naruto asked in a hopeful voice.

"**Let me think, hmm it all happened so fast all I saw was a blond blur before some explosion." **Kyuubi said.

Naruto was sad at Kyuubi's answer but he also heard something in Kyuubi voice. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"**You don't, but then again foxes are natural tricksters. Me being an FMian doesn't change that fact." **Kyuubi said.

Before Naruto could try and make Kyuubi reveal more Kushina called from downstairs.

"Naru-chan breakfast is ready!"

Naruto then sighed and got ready to go downstairs.

"**Breakfast, what is that exactly?" **Kyuubi asked.

"Breakfast is food that is eaten in the morning, it's like fuel for humans it gives us energy." Naruto explained.

"**You humans are strange creatures, us FMians only need to absorb energy and we're back to 100%" **Kyuubi said.

Naruto then walked to the table and not only saw bacon, eggs, and sausages but also, "Breakfast ramen! What's the occasion?"

Kushina just smiled. "Can't a mother do something special for her son?"

Naruto ate but he then got suspicious, like him his mother was also a prankster. "Okay what did you really do?"

Kushina then gained a hurt face. "Now that hurts Naru-chan, to think you don't trust your own mother." Tears started forming from her eyes.

Naruto stared waving his hands frantically. "No that's not it usually we only have ramen once a week I thought you were planning something! I'm sorry Kaa-san please don't cry!"

Kushina then smiled. "You were always easy to trick when it comes to women Naru-chan."

Naruto sighed realizing he fell for it. "So what is this really about?"

Kushina was about to start before a knock on the door. This caused Naruto to sigh as he looked through the peek hole.

"Her again, I thought she would of learned last time!" Naruto said before he opened the door. True to his statement Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were at the door.

"What are you doing here Ino, I that escaping and leaving you with a dummy was clear I wasn't coming back?" Naruto said.

Ino just hmmped. "Like I'm going to let that stop me, you're coming with us even I we have to drag you there."

Choji just sweatdropped. "We, I'm the one doing all the carrying and dragging."

"Drag me, like that would happen. Do yourself a favor and just leave now." Naruto said.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! That is no way to speak to a girl!" Kushina yelled.

As soon as Naruto turned around to apologize to Kushina he found himself lifted up by his collar. "Hey watch it Choji these are my good clothes!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Like I said before Naruto when Ino has a goal she stops at nothing."

After saying good bye to Kushina we find Choji lifting a tied up Naruto over his shoulder, this got them strange looks from other pedestrians.

"Are the ropes really necessary?" Naruto asked.

Ino just smiled. "After what happened last time I'm not taking chances. As soon as we get to the train we'll untie you."

"Untie what?" Naruto asked.

"You you ba…" Once again a log was in Naruto place but with a note attached, Ino took the note and read it.

_You'll have to try better then that Ino-san_

_-Naruto Namikaze_

"That little!" Ino said when she finished the letter.

"Troublesome, at least we got him almost to the train. You could say you got him halfway there." Shikamaru said.

"That won't do! Unless we can get him in a classroom no one will believe it." Ino said to her lazy friend.

As they continued on Naruto just watched them from the nearby alley.

"**What is this school those kids are trying to drag you too?" **Kyuubi asked.

"School is a place where kids learn what they need to know for today's society." Naruto explained.

"**And the reason you are not going?" **Kyuubi asked.

"I already take online courses and it's also my choice to go or not." Naruto answered.

"**More like you're afraid of that place, whatever has you afraid is a place I have to see." **Kyuubi said.

"Shut up fox, and I'm not going." Naruto said before walking off.

(Train)

"I can't believe he slipped through us again how does he do it?" Ino asked.

"Naruto not only tricky he also knows a few ninjutsu his Tou-san taught him before the Satellite incident." Shikamaru explained while trying to sleep.

Ino was about to complain how lazy he was until the lights started to flicker and the train stopped.

"What happened?" Ino asked before she screamed as their car started to tilt.

(Outside)

Naruto walked out a ramen stand to see a crowd building around one of the rails. Naruto ran to the closest person.

"Hey what happened, what happened to the train?" Naruto asked seeing the smoke come off the train.

"It's probably a virus, not only is it wrecking the train one of the cars are about to fall." The man said.

'About to fall.' Naruto thought before he look to see a car hanging by thin cable, but what got his attention was the girl hanging out the car.

(Train)

"Don't let me go!" Ino yelled as she hung on for dear life.

"We're trying Ino but if the ANBU don't get here soon this whole car may fall!" Shikamaru said as he and Choji struggle with helping Ino and maintaining balance.

(Ground)

Naruto just looked up with guilt in his eyes. 'It's all my fault, if I had just went with them.'

Kyuubi then saw Naruto's guilt. **'Damn this planet made me soft.' "Boy!"**

Naruto then put on his visualizer to see Kyuubi. When Kyuubi saw he had his attention he turned to the train.

"**See those viruses on .op of the train?"** Kyuubi stated more then asked.

Naruto looked to see that there were viruses slamming their weapons into the train. There were six in all, five Mettaurs and a lone virus that was different; it had what looked like red and black armor and two swords in its hands.

"**I can easily destroy those viruses in a matter of seconds." **Kyuubi said.

"Then why don't you?" Naruto asked.

"**Because while I can interact with the EM wave world I can't interact with solid objects. I cannot stop that car from falling." **Kyuubi said.

This made Naruto lose hope. **"However." **Naruto then looked to Kyuubi. **"If I were to make you an EM wave human you could easily stop the train and take care of those viruses."**

"EM wave human? Fine I'll do it but how is it done?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi then dashed to an alley with Naruto following. Naruto then waited for Kyuubi to explain.

"**Basically I give you some powers while you remain in control now shout Denpa Henkan your name and On Air and I'll do the rest." **Kyuubi explained.

Naruto closed his eyes and breathed before he raised his arm (the one with the transer). "Denpa Henkan Naruto Namikaze On Air!"

Naruto then became covered in orange energy. The energy cleared to show a Naruto with a new look. A black body suit with orange boots and a glove on his right hand, Kyuubi's head now took the place of Naruto's left hand, an orange helmet with a red visor that went in front his eyes which are still visible, on his helmet had what appears to be fox ears and also had an orange fox tail.

Naruto took a minute to admire himself before he remembered the problem at hand. Naruto then dashed towards the train.

(Train)

"I think my hands are slipping!" Ino yelled.

"Ino just hang on a little longer!" Choji yelled back.

Then the train shook again which caused the two to let go of Ino. "Ino!" They both yelled.

Ino closed her eyes and waited to hit the ground before she was caught halfway. Ino waited to feel cold ground but all she felt was a warm heartbeat, she opened her eyes to see herself held by Naruto in mid air.

Naruto then set Ino on the ground before he shot back to the train; he got both Shikamaru and Choji before he set the tilting car back on track.

'How did I do that? I just lifted a train.' Naruto thought.

"**Before you take the time to admire your work there are still the viruses to take care of." **Kyuubi said.

"Right!" Naruto then landed on the train towards the viruses. Naruto brought out a battle card before realizing. "Crap I don't have my transer!"

"**Since basically became your transer give the card to me." **Kyuubi said.

"Okay, Battle card-Sword in!" Naruto through the card in the air and Kyuubi ate the card, soon Kyuubi's head transformed into an orange blade attached to a brace on his hand.

As the Mettaurs began rushing Naruto just slashed with his new weapon and took down three with one strike, as the other started rushing he then took care of the rest. The leader took out his own swords and they both clashed Naruto then back up.

"This one's not going to go down like the others." Naruto said as his sword turned back into Kyuubi.

"**I have an idea." **Kyuubi said before he transformed again, this time into a gun. **"Concentrate energy to me and I'll fire."**

Naruto then tried to remember the training he had with his father. Soon a red light started charging from the gun.

"Kitsune Cannon!" Naruto said as he fire the blast at the virus. The virus tried to block with its sword but was overwhelmed and deleted. Naruto then floated back to the ground where he was surrounded by people.

"Who are you?"

"How did you do that?"

Before anymore questions were asked Ino pushed through the crowd asking the question most of them had.

"Thank you for recuing me, I'm Ino Yamanaka and what's your name?" Ino asked her savior.

"I'm N…" Naruto began but Kyuubi mumbled **"Yokoman." **"I'm Yokoman." Naruto finished.

Before anymore questions were asked an ANBU patrol car made its way through the crowd. Out the car walked Kakashi.

"Excuse me Yokoman-san; do you mind me asking why your signal matched the one found last night illegally entering Konoha?" Kakashi explained.

Naruto just jumped into the air. "Sorry I got to go!" Naruto then teleported.

"Kakashi sir he got away." Another ANBU said.

"Don't worry, now at least we know what we're dealing with." Kakashi said.

(Namikaze home)

Kushina was in the living room watching about the train on the news. "This must be why Naruto ran here so fast; I wonder who this Yokoman could be?"

In Naruto's bedroom he lyed on his bed thinking about his deed of the day.

"I can't believe I did all that. It was incredible." Naruto said to himself.

"**You were only amazed at that. Wait 'till my power is restored and you'll see true power." **Kyuubi boasted.

Naruto just sweatdropped. "So powerful you had to leave your planet."

"**Quiet human!" **Kyuubi said.

"Speaking of humans you haven't said you didn't know more about my Tou-san!" Naruto yelled.

Kyuubi smirked. **"I didn't huh; maybe I'll be more willing to give you that info if you go to school."**

"What why?" Naruto asked.

"**Because if I have to suffer you should too human." **Kyuubi said.

Naruto just glared before he gave up thinking of ways to change the fox's mind. "Fine Baka-Fox!"

"**How dare you!" **Kyuubi yelled.

"Like this BAKA-FOX!" Naruto yelled back.

This fight continued 'till the point both fell asleep.

**TBC**

**Review all.**

**Also keep up the messages for The Seven Heirs.**


	3. Academy on Fire

**Yo, Shadowlight0982 is back and with a few announcements!**

**First, the protagonists for The Seven Heirs are over! No more voting or comments on who you think should be one of the main characters. After days of voting and researching the seven heroes are:**

**Fire: Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada-The Burning Boss of Flames**

**Water: Perseus "Percy" Jackson-Scion of the Waves**

**Wind: Naruto Uzumaki-Shinobi lord of the Wind**

**Earth: Edward Elric-Alchemy master of Earth**

**Lightning: Negi Springfield-Mage of Storms**

**Light: Usagi Tsukino/****Serena Tsukino-Celestial Queen of the Moon**

**Darkness: Ichigo Kurosaki-Death's Blade Master**

**All that is left now is for the plot and I'll just have to keep you all waiting for that.**

**Second, is that I may not update for sometime in the future my family is about to take a trip and I probably won't be looking for the nearest computer anytime soon. 'Till the time that I have to go I will try to update my stories. Sorry for all of those waiting I will try to update all your favorite stories before I have to go.**

**Third, is that for Avatar and the Kitsune Hanyou and Knight of Kyuubi are still in my Flash drive. All I have to do is lengthen and edit (In Knight of Kyuubi change, Kitsune make longer) so expect them to appear out the blue sometime soon.**

**Now to the reviews!**

**Pensuka-The famous singer is a surprise to those that stay and read the story. I may put little hints until I do reveal who the singer is.**

**Well I usually don't stop at one review but all else is about The Seven Heirs. **

**Now that all is said and the distraction is gone ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**(Disclaimer-Naruto and Megaman Starforce all belong to their original creators)**

Naruto was sleeping after yesterday's events, after meeting an FMian, rescuing his soon-to-be classmate, and EM wave change he just wanted to sleep 'till noon and forget about said FMian.

"**Wake up KIT! Time for School!" **A voice yelled in the sleeping blonde's ear.

Naruto jumped out of bed and landed on the floor, after getting up he reaches for his Visualizer to see the face of a smirking fox.

"Why did you wake me up!" Naruto yelled at the alien.

"**Did forget about our deal?" **Kyuubi asked.

"I didn't forget, but I also know how tricky foxes are. How do I know you're even going to hold on to your end of the deal?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi just smirked. **"I'll tell you when the time comes but how can I hold on to my deal if YOU don't hold up your end and go to school?"**

Naruto just glared before he left to the bathroom, after a shower and dressing in his clothes (**Same clothes as before**) he place his transer on his right arm as Kyuubi entered it. Naruto walked downstairs to see Kushina just finishing breakfast.

"Oh you're awake, after what happened yesterday I figured you would just sleep then get started on your online lessons." Kushina said.

Naruto began scratching the back of his head. "Actually Kaa-san, I would like to go back to public school, can you check with Jii-san to see if my spot is still there?"

"Well that's surprising, what made want to go back all of a sudden? Was it the ones that visited yesterday?" Kushina asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No, when I was out I got a look at the place and decided to give it a chance." 'More like a certain fox bribed me and I have no choice.' Naruto thought.

Kushina smiled. 'It looks like he's finally getting over your passing Minato-Koi.' "Well just sit and eat and then you can leave then."

After finishing breakfast there was a knock on the door similar to yesterday. Naruto checked the peephole to see…

"Her again." Naruto said to himself. 'Thought I have to admit she never quits.' Naruto opens the door and once again see Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"Naruto Namikaze, you won't be running away from us this time." Ino said.

"I know." Naruto said showing the backpack. "I can't avoid you forever Ino-san so I might as well come quietly."

Ino and Choji were frozen thinking that this is too easy while Shikamaru just stared at the clouds as he leaned on the wall.

"So you won't run away?" Ino asked.

"No," Naruto said.

"You will let us walk you there and back from the rails?"

"I'll be on my best behavior."

Ino just smiled then. "Well glad we got that settled, now there's no need for our plan after all."

Naruto just sighed before he turned to get the bento Kushina just prepared. "Bye Kaa-san I'll be back after school." Naruto then followed the three after he closed the door.

Kushina smiled at the doorway before she reached the phone and dialed a number. "Baa-chan, looks like you owe me1,000 ryo."

(With Naruto)

Naruto just sat on the train thinking about what school would be like. When he went to school before he had average grades and even some above average ones, after his father passed away Naruto allowed his grades to drop before he stopped coming at all. That was five years ago. Seeing Ino's react showed him some forgot about him entirely while some (Shikamaru, Choji) still kept in touch through some e-mails.

'I wonder how many even remember, my guess is few. Shikamaru and Choji for sure, Kiba since he always says he never forgets a scent, that one girl I think her name was Hinata and then there was Lee who was a grade higher.' Naruto thought as he sees the train approach their stop.

Konoha Academy never did change much, it's one of the few schools that went through most if not all school years. Naruto remembered going there when he was six and wondered if there were any changes inside rather outside.

"If you're thinking the school was different from when we were younger it's not," Shikamaru said answering Naruto silent question. "It's still troublesome."

Naruto sighed remembering how lazy Shikamaru was and still is before Ino grabbed his arm.

"Come on, we got to get you registered then show you off to the class." Ino said leading Naruto to the Principal's office.

"I know I'm a pawn in all this but I think I can walk without you dragging me around the place." Naruto said.

"You don't get it, you're a bit of a legend around here." Ino said as she continued leading Naruto.

"Legend?" Naruto turned to ask Shikamaru and Choji.

"The famous Naruto Namikaze, the student who vanished without a trace. Dodged every attempt at returning to school. Konoha Academy's forgotten student. Those kinds of legends." Choji explained.

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's head. "So basically someone's joke about why I stopped coming to school." Naruto said.

"Not really, when you stopped coming all together many people wondered where you were then after a while the class came up with the name. A way to say good bye." Shikamaru said.

"Speaking of which Shika you and Kiba both owe me lunch!" Choji said.

"You had a bet to see if I would come back some friends." Naruto said.

"It was hard not to when Ino came up with the idea to bring Konoha Academy's forgotten student back. I bet lunch that you'll come back, Shikamaru bet that we do his homework for a week, and Kiba bet that we help in the dog kennels for a week if you just prank the hell out of Ino." Choji said.

Naruto just blinked, pranking Ino didn't even cross his mind yesterday and he remembered some pranks he used to do before the incident.

Ino then glared at them. "Prank the hell out of whom now?"

"No one."

"No one! Ino"

"Troublesome"

Ino then smiled. "Good, were here."

Naruto then saw that they were at the Principal's door, after opening the door he sees Sarutobi taking care of some school paperwork."

"Still caught waist deep in paperwork Jii-san?" Naruto asked.

"Hey you can't speak to principal Sarutobi like that!" Ino yelled.

"No it's quite alright, Naruto wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't call me that." Sarutobi said after a laugh.

"Well Naruto-kun as your mother already told you I save your spot and have this schedule for you, you'll be back in Class 2-A." Sarutobi said as he gave Naruto his schedule and information.

Before Naruto could get a good look at it Ino once again began to 'lead' (drag) him to the class.

"Don't worry principal Sarutobi I'll make sure he gets to class." Ino said.

"Later old man." Naruto said as he let Ino drag him out.

After the four left Sarutobi stared at a picture on his desk. 'Minato if he's anything like you, he'll be as dense as ever.'

(Scene change)

Class 2A was one of the many homerooms at Konoha Academy but today many rumors were going on in the room.

"Did you hear that Ino got him to come to school Sakura?" a girl asked a girl with pink hair.

"The pig probably tied him up and dragged him here. I won't believe that rumor until I see him in this class." Sakura said.

As if on cue the door opened, the whole class stopped to see Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji or specifically the blond boy now standing with them. Many girls started whispering while some of the boys started to size him up. After a while a boy went up to greet them.

"Shika, Choji I see you were able to drag the blonde baka here." Kiba said as he saw Naruto.

"A few low grades doesn't make me a baka mutt." Naruto said.

They both glared at each other before they both started to shake hands.

"Great to have you back man" Kiba said.

"I don't know, most of the class probably forgot who I am." Naruto said.

Meanwhile a few students had their own private thoughts.

'So Namikaze is back, but for some reason he has a strange aura around him.' A boy in the back thought.

The boy was thirteen, wearing a beige hoodie with the hood down and green pants to his white shoes. He also wore black lens, had spiky brown hair, and had a black transer on his left arm.

'That's Naruto, I know it's been five years but to think he changed this much.' Sakura thought.

"Sha, even if he's back and hotter he's probably still the same pranking kid." Inner Sakura said which caused a light blush before Sakura agreed.

Sakura wore a red sleeveless blouse over a pink t-shirt with a white circle on the back, red skirt and white and pink shoes. Also a pink transer on her right arm.

'Naruto-kun is back, I can't believe it. Maybe I should talk to him after school, but what I say, what I do, what if I faint.' A blue haired girl thought with a heavy blush.

The girl wore a blue short sleeve shirt under her lavender jacket and dark blue pants, she had blue hair that reached to her shoulders and a lavender transer on her left arm.

Naruto scanned the room noticing that a certain person was not in the room. Naruto then turned back to Kiba.

"It's less emo in here, where's Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked.

"Don't …" Shikamaru tried to say before soon most of the girls (mainly everyone except Hinata) gained depressed looks, even Ino.

"Sasuke-kun transferred to some private school in another town." Ino said in a depressed tone before she remembered yesterday. "But I'll be okay now that Yokoman-sama is in town!" Ino said in her fangirl voice.

Naruto twitched a bit before he scratched his head. "Yeah I saw him on the news. He was the one that saved you guys' right?"

He then was shocked to see Ino look at him with sparkles in her blue eyes. "He was so amazing, they way he caught me out a nowhere, like a prince rescuing his princess."

"More like having to rescue a pig! Yokoman-sama would never fall for someone like you Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled.

"Like he could fall for you Billboard brow, me and Yokoman-sama are perfect for each other, when he saved me and I looked into his eyes I knew there we were destined for each other." Ino yelled back at her friend/rival.

Naruto however just sweatdropped at the whole argument. 'It not that big a deal, all I did was what I thought was right.'

Kyuubi sweatdropped from his view in the transer. **'Not just FMian females, Earth females are strange.'**

The argument soon involved all the girls in the room (besides Hinata) as it seems all the former Sasuke fangirls became Yokoman fangirl sober night Naruto just shivered at the girls.

'Maybe this is how the teme used to feel, remind me not to change during school hours.

The argument kept going until the teacher Iruka came in and slammed a book on his desk, this got the class quiet and all in their seats.

"Now before we start class we have a new or should I say returning student. Naruto Namikaze please introduce yourself." Iruka said.

Naruto looked to the class and began his introduction. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are ramen, sports, and star gazing. My dislikes are arrogant people. My dream is to have a space ship and travel the stars."

Iruka nodded his head before assigning him a seat and beginning the lesson.

(Earth's Atmosphere)

A bright red figure raced its way through Earth's atmosphere. It appeared to be a giant flame heading towards Konoha. The inferno made its way to the rail before it took shape. The figure was basically flames with metallic should and metal bull face with flaming horns, it sniffed the sight before it headed towards the school.

(Konoha Academy)

Naruto sighed as he was forced to eat lunch with Ino as she once again dragged him around the school the entire day.

"Why do I have to eat lunch with you again?" Naruto asked while finishing an onigiri.

"You have to remain in my company the whole day, most of the school hasn't stopped talking about your return and I'm going to use it to show the Forehead girl up." Ino said as she ate her lunch.

Naruto sighed again before he turned to Shikamaru. "Where's Choji, if I remember the guy he never misses lunch."

Before Naruto could start looking for Choji he hears a ringing from his transer. "Sorry I got to take this." Naruto then ran leaving a confused Ino and Shikamaru.

Naruto ran to the roof of the school before he turned to his transer. "Why do we need to talk I'm in the middle of school."

Kyuubi then stared at the sky. **"I felt a signal coming this way."**

"More viruses?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi shook his head. **"No, this signal is a lot more powerful than an earth virus, even an FMian virus doesn't have this much power."**

"What could be more powerful than an FMian virus?"

"**Were about to find out."**

A giant fireball then hit the center of the school, the flames soon shot out to reveal Taurus.

"**Vulpecula!" **The raging FMian said as he continued burning down his surroundings. Many students start to run and panic except for those trapped in the burning room which is the cafeteria.

"**Ready?" **Kyuubi said

"Ready. Denpa Henkan, Naruto Namikaze On Air!" Naruto shouted and ran towards the flames enveloped in an orange light. The light faded to reveal Yokoman as he jumped into the flaming room.

The flaming FMian paused before seeing Yokoman walk into the room.

"Hey you walking Barbecue! IF you want a fight I'm right here!" Yokoman said as he caught his attention.

"Yokoman-sama!" Ino and Sakura along with most of the girls yelled.

The bull turned and then produced a fireball and shot it at Yokoman. Naruto quickly fished out a battled card from the pouch and gave it to Kyuubi. Kyuubi's head disappeared and was replaced with a sword. Yokoman then dodged the flame and aim to slash the raging FMian. Taurus brought his hand up and block the sword but then Yokoman turned and kicked him into the wall.

"Who is he Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"**Taurus, let's just say he's fire first and ask questions later." **Kyuubi said now out of sword form.

Yokoman began to charge the Kitsune Cannon but Taurus then left phasing through the wall.

"You're not getting away!" Yokoman said as he phased after him.

The students stared at surprised before they went outside to watch the new hero of Konoha in action.

As Naruto began chasing he turned to Kyuubi.

"What could make him run like this?" Naruto asked.

"**Taurus only has two things in mind, eating and fighting. He wouldn't give up even if he knew he couldn't defeat us. So I'm guessing he sensed a human he was compatible with."**

Kyuubi said.

"Compatible/" Naruto asked.

"**If an FMian finds a human they are compatible with and begins an EM wave change he or she begins hypnosis, soon taking over the host's mind." **Kyuubi explained.

"But what about you and me? You're defiantly not trying to take me over." Naruto said.

"**That's because you are more useful than a mindless slave, but if Taurus finds a partner he'll just be more harder to defeat." **Kyuubi said.

(Choji Akimichi)

Choji was on his way to the cafeteria. 'I knew I should have just saved my lunch for lunch but the barbecue pork was calling me.

Choji kept running before he saw the smoke from the cafeteria. He looked to see Taurus dashing towards him. Before Choji could run he was enveloped in flaming red light.

"Denpa Henkan, Choji Akimichi On Air!"

Choji body became covered in flames. Yokoman arrived only to watch. Choji became covered in red armor and black pants. His head was a metallic bull's head. Flames then began burning from the ports on his gauntlet.

"**Taurus Fire!"**

Yokoman then pulled out another battle card. "Aqua sword in!" Kyuubi's head then became a sword but was covered in a blue aura.

Taurus then began rushing with his fist on for Yokoman to duck under each swing. Soon Yokoman saw an opening and slashing with the sword but except for the steam the sword had no effect.

'My Aqua sword isn't working. Maybe another but first.' "Hey Kyuubi, is there a way to separate an FMian from a human?" Naruto asked.

"**If we weakened Taurus enough he may choose to retreat." **Kyuubi said.

"Alright then!" Yokoman charged at Taurus again with multiple swings.

Taurus Fire tried to dodge or block more but many swings started to hit and steam started to fly off him in waves. Taurus then backed away and began charging flames.

"**Fire Breath!" **

Taurus then fired a triangle shaped wave of flames. Naruto thought of dodging before he heard the sound of his classmates behind him. Naruto then brought a shield card and took the blunt of the attack.

Choji looked on inside of Taurus to see him almost hit his friends. 'No no one hurts my friends!'

Taurus Fire tried to move but was suddenly was frozen in spot. Something both Naruto and Kyuubi noticed.

"**He must be losing stability with his host, finish him off!" **Kyuubi yelled.

"Right, battled card in, hydro blast!"

Kyuubi's head started to charge energy but fired a large stream of water, steam then filled the air as the attack hit. Yokoman then saw a weak Taurus fly away.

"**After him!" **Kyuubi yelled.

"Wait!" Yokoman said looking at Choji on the ground. He then turns towards the students. "One of you call a teacher I'll deal with the fires!"

Yokoman then fired a hydro blast above the school, the water began to fall and pull out the flames. Yokoman then decided his job was done and ran towards the nearest alley. Soon Naruto ran back to the building.

(Time Skip)

"I can't believe that happened, as if school wasn't troublesome enough was a rampaging monster." Shikamaru said.

"All I know was I got to see Yokoman-sama protect us again!" Ino said in her fangirl mode.

Naruto sighed before he turned to Choji. "So Choji how do you feel?"

"Actually I feel alright, I know that monster took over my body and burned the cafeteria but under all that we both appreciate food." Choji said as he ate his chips.

"**Now I see how he and Taurus are compatible, they both have four stomachs." **Kyuubi said.

Naruto just laughed as he and his new group just walked home from the train.

(Planet FM)

"**So Taurus failed huh?" **

"**We should have sent someone stronger!"**

"**Silence!" **The FMian king bellowed.

"**We will get the Andromeda key back, all we need is patience."**

**TBC…**

**Review**

**Review**

**All must review.**

**Until next time Shadowlight0982 out!**


	4. Trouble with Wings

**Hello people of Fanfiction. The reason why this story wasn't updated was because of a few things. Links to episodes don't work. The use of Naruto characters that could work. And making up the chapter. But now I'm making excuses when I should be typing so now on with some announcements.**

**Announcements:**

**I been thinking about some new fics I can start so I'm giving you all a list seeing last time I did a poll it glitched and didn't work. Here are the choices.**

**Naruto/Soul Eater**

**Naruto/Kaze no Stigma**

**Naruto/Sacred Blacksmith:1**

**Naruto/Needless**

**Naruto/Black Cat:2**

**Naruto/Magikano**

**Naruto/Mahoromatic**

**Naruto/Inuyasha**

**Naruto only**

**Add the list ends for now, seems like the few prefer Black Cat but I would like to pioneer the first Sacred Blacksmith crossover.**

**Knight of Kyuubi is currently being rewritten and as for Avatar and the Kitsune Hanyou a little add on and longer chapters and I'll repost. Also The Seven Heirs just needs a good plot in my head to get it started before it can be posted.**

**Now on to the reviews:**

**Rubius-You'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

**Jboy44-This one's for you then dude.**

**A lot of people like this story but not reviewing, if not for the dozens of emails I might put this on hiatus. But I'm not that kind of guy, that's it for reviews.**

**Well now that all that is out of the way ON WITH THE SHOW!**

(Konoha Research Center)

Jiriaya was going over some data given to him by the ANBU. Since these new virus emitted a special signal they were hoping he would find a way to track it, and in turn track Yokoman. Soon both Tsunade and Orochimaru entered the room.

"How long are you going to look at that Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked.

"I can't help it Tsu-hime, these virus and Yokoman both give of this unusual wave. The only thing we ever got that matches this were..." Jiraiya explained.

"Were from the Konoha Satellite." Orochimaru finished.

Tsunade gave Orochimaru a curious look. "How do you know about the satellite incident? All that was under Jiraiya's department."

Orochimaru just gave his signature laugh. "I myself and curious of these viruses and did some searching around, how I got the data from the satellite was...by coincidence."

"Well you better be careful with your "coincidences" Orochimaru. Sarutobi-sensei and I already had to pull your ass out of the fire to get you this job so I suggest you watch yourself." Jiraiya gave his friend a look before shutting down his computer and leaving, Tsunade then follows him out.

When both were out of the room Orochimaru had a gleam in his eyes looking at the computer. "And I must thank you again for this job my "friend" but after a few more data on these FM viruses and my own research will be done." Orochimaru let loose his signature evil laugh.

At the same time a figure was eying the mad scientist in the room. "A human with a heart as black as mine. Looks like I found myself a suitable host."

(Konoha Academy)

"Wow Naruto, I'm surprised you're still here. I figured you had quit by now." Kiba said as they all ate lunch.

"Shut up Kiba, I'm back so I might as well make the best of it." Naruto said as he ate through the bento Kushina packed for him. "Though I'm surprised they fixed the school so fast."

"It's too troublesome to think about stuff like that." Shikamaru said as he stared off at the clouds.

"Don't remind me." Choji said as he ate lunch. He figured he would have been expelled considering he caused the destruction but the fight showed he was not at fault.

"It's not your fault you were possessed by a rampaging flaming bull." Naruto reminded him.

"Speaking of rampaging, how did you manage to dodge all the girls Naruto?" Shino said as he continued eating.

Naruto gave a nervous laugh. "It wasn't easy, especially with Ino telling them where I lived. But I managed to get their attention off of it."

"How?" All the boys asked.

"A picture of Yokoman." Naruto said as he finished his lunch.

"Of course. At least Yokoman isn't a prick like Sasuke was." Kiba admitted.

"Yeah but now all the girls are making it troublesome with all the shouting." Shikamaru added.

A bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the boys got ready to go inside before Choji remembered something.

"Hey Naruto are you going to the Tenshi-Chan concert?" Choji asked.

"Tenshi-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know? Everyone is going there...here." Choji then gave Naruto a concert ticket. On the ticket was a picture of a girl their age, wearing a silver kimono top with wings, indigo skirt, and dancing shoes. She also had long silver hair and sky blue eyes.

"Are you sure Choji?" Naruto asked holding the ticket.

"It's fine I had the extra ticket anyway. Besides think of it as thanks for what happened back then." Choji explained.

_Flashback_

_"Wait!" Yokoman said looking at Choji on the ground. He then turns towards the students. "One of you call a teacher I'll deal with the fires!"_

_Yokoman then fired a hydro blast above the school, the water began to fall and pull out the flames. _

_Yokoman then decided his job was done and ran towards the nearest alley. Soon Naruto ran back to the building._

_Naruto came out dragging an exhausted Choji. "Hey Choji, are you okay?"_

"_Naruto, is that you?" Choji asked._

"_Yeah it's me." Naruto answered._

"_Are you here to laugh at me too?" Choji asked._

"_Are you serious Choji?Why would I laugh at you?" Naruto asked._

"_Everyone laugh at my weight, I know it. So go ahead and laugh." Choji said._

"_Please, why would I laugh at my old ramen buddy. Besides you'll always have me and Shikamaru as friends." Naruto said._

_Choji finally smiled. "Thanks Naruto. You're a good friend.'_

_Flashback End_

"Oh." Naruto said after he remembered.

"Ino, Shikamaru, and I are going to the concert this weekend so why don't we all go together." Choji offered.

"Sure Choji, I'll be their."Naruto said.

As Choji walked back into the building Kyuubi made himself know.

"**I'm surprised you're still here. We should still be searching for Taurus." **Kyuubi said.

"Taurus hasn't appeared since the fight and like you said FMians can only have one host. As long as Choji's my friend Taurus will never get his hands on him." Naruto whispered back to Kyuubi.

"**If you insist. So who is this Tenshi-Chan your friend speaks of?" **Kyuubi asked.

"She's a famous performer. Apparently she got her name because she looks and sings like an angel. Her music is very popular." Naruto explained.

Kyuubi had a small shiver when he heard Naruto say music which Naruto noticed. "What not a music fan?"

"**No it's just that music reminds of a certain someone." **Kyuubi said.

"Well what are the chances that your "someone" and Tenshi-Chan will be in the same place?" Naruto asked.

(Scene change)

"Ahchoo!" A girl suddenly sneezed in class.

"**Bless you." **A voice said from her transer.

"Arigato Lyra-san" The girl said.

(Scene change)

"**Don't jinx it Kit." **Kyuubi warned him.

Naruto just shrugged it off and walked back to class.

(Konoha Research Center)

"Are the designs ready?" Orochimaru asked to his assistant on the screen.

"Not yet, we don't have enough research to create what you're asking for Orochimaru-sama." The assistant said.

"Very well. We'll just have to wait for the future then, surely this Yokoman-kun can attract more viruses. Keep analyzing the data until then." Orochimaru ordered.

"Understood Orochimaru-sama." The assistant said then the screen went blank.

Orochimaru then looked to see a device wrapped up. "This looks like a good day to test that."

(Konoha Forest)

"And the reason for training out here is?" Naruto asked the FMian.

"**With Taurus appearing no doubt other FMians will do the same. So we'll be able to test out your abilities here." **Kyuubi explained.

"I already have training with Kaa-san and now I have to spend my free time with an overgrown rabbit." Naruto complained.

"**Rabbit! How dare you insolent human! Be lucky you're useful or I'd vaporize you on the spot." **Kyuubi tails lashed out with the threat.

"Whatev...huh?" Naruto then his in a nearby bush. He looked to see Orochimaru carrying something wrapped up.

"**Who's the snake-eyed freak?" **Kyuubi asked.

"That's Oro-teme. He's a crazy guy that worked with the pervert and Tou-san back at the center." Naruto whispered silently telling Kyuubi to quiet down.

Kyuubi's body made it look like his fur was on edge. **"I already don't like him already. He reminds me of that Tori-teme."**

Orochimaru opened the package to show what looked like a backpack. Orochimaru put on the device on and then pushed a button, the device seemed to activate and Orochimaru was now hovering in midair.

"We'll it looks like this side project is a success." Orochimaru said.

"A jet-pack, I keep forgetting he works for the inventions department." Naruto said.

"**So a snake made wings, big deal you can already fly in the wave world." **Kyuubi stated.

"I'm talking about flying with my own power but that's not the point. Come on let's go being near him always makes my skin crawl." Naruto said.

As Naruto and Kyuubi walked away from the forest an observer also noticed Orochimaru.

"**Ah and you are useful as well, and our signals are equal. Time to make yourself useful to me human." **The observer said.

Orochimaru was packing up his invention until everything his world suddenly went blue. He looked to see a metallic swan with red eyes and blue energy that made up its body and wings.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Orochimaru said curiously.

"**Human, I am Cygnus! If you would allow me I could give you ultimate power." **Cygnus offered a wing.

(Konoha Research Center)

"Is this all the data you found?" Sarutobi asked Jiriaya as they reviewed Orochimaru's files.

"Yes and this isn't even all of it. He's already sent a lot of data to some company in Oto." Jiraiya answered.

Sarutobi let out a sigh. "I can't believe it. It seems the lure of power and knowledge was too much for him."

"What should we do sensei?" Jiriaya asked.

"For now let's wait for Orochimaru to comeback, maybe we can get him to answer..." Sarutobi was stopped by another employee running to them.

"We have to get out of here. Something is destroying the labs!" The scientist yelled.

"What!"

(scene change)

Outside the building a figure stood in the sky as if standing. He wore black boots that had three toes and blue and yellow accents. He also wore a jumpsuit which was blue around the chest and black everywhere else and white bracers and blue gloves and also large white wings. He had long black hair flowing from his swan helmet and blue skin.

"**Ahahahahahaha! This power! It's magnificent!" **The figure then aimed at another building.

**Cygnus Feather**

A rain of feathers shot from his wings and into another building. A section of the building exploded from the force of the attack.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi ran out the building at looked at the figure in the sky. The figure looked from his destruction he turned to see his former teacher and friend.

"**Well if it isn't my former Sensei and friend!" **The figure said.

"Orochimaru?" Sarutobi asked.

The figure let out a familiar laugh. "Not right now old man, for now call me Cygnus Wing."

(scene change)

"Are you sure it's this direction?" Naruto asked as he ran through the street.

"**Yes I'm sure. In fact, it's the direction where you said that perverted toad works at." **Kyuubi said.

"The Research Center!" Naruto then chose to run into a nearby alley, seeing that no one was around he prepared himself.

"Denpa Henkan! Naruto Namikaze On Air!"

Naruto was then enveloped in an orange light, Kyuubi then swallowed Naruto and out of the light appeared Yokoman. Yokoman then dashed along the waves.

"I'm on my way!" Yokoman said

(Konoha Research Center)

"Orochimaru, why would you do this!" Sarutobi asked the newly named Cygnus Wing.

"For many reasons! Like how you never appreciate my inventions or that my study on genetic altering was frowned upon, or how about naming Minato the fourth director of the company and not me!" Cygnus Wing shouted.

"You never change do you, I chose Minato because he had the vision and the heart for this company!" Sarutobi yelled.

"Heart, Heart! You won't be needing that after I'm through with all of you!" Cygnus Wing readied himself.

**Cygnus Feather**

The feathers soon flew towards the two, but another figure soon appeared before them.

"Battle card Load-Barrier!"

The feathers soon bounced off the dome Yokoman placed around him and the others.

Cygnus Wing then sneered. "Vulpecula, I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"**I should be saying the same thing tori-teme." **Kyuubi said.

"Battle card Load-Sword!" Kyuubi's head was then replaced by a sword and Naruto rushed towards Cygnus.

Cygnus Wing smiled before flying away from Yokoman's reach. Yokoman could only look up with a glare.

"We need to find a way to clip that bird's wings" Naruto said.

"**First you need to be able to keep up with him." **Kyuubi reminded him.

"Battle card Load-Flash!" A green bomb appeared in Naruto's other hand, Naruto tossed it in the air and soon a white flash covered the sky.

"I can't see!" Orochimaru groaned as he covered his eyes.

"**Fool, behind you!" **Cygnus warned him.

Cygnus looked behind him to see Naruto's sword aimed at his wing, Cygnus sharpened one of his feather and shot it into Yokoman's chest, Cygnus watch as Yokoman fell towards earth.

"Looks like he doesn't meet your expectations Cygnus-san." Orochimaru said.

"**Maybe so..." **Their conversation was cut short by a blade cutting off Cygnus Wing's left wing. Soon they found themselves spirally towards the ground, looking at the smirk on Yokoman's face.

"But he..." Orochimaru looked to see the dead Yokoman on the ground go up in smoke, both Cygnus and Orochimaru had one thought.

**'Clever girl.'**

'Clever girl.'

He then straightened himself and landed on a nearby wave road. Yokoman soon landed before him.

"Interesting, you've peaked my interest Yokoman-kun. Looks like victory is yours for today." Cygnus Wing then began to spin.

**Dancing Swan**

As the wind appeared and blew Yokoman back, he look up to see Cygnus Wing had vanished in the wind.

"Orochimaru!" Sarutobi called out to the wind.

"That was Oro-teme?" Yokoman said.

"**It would appear so." **Kyuubi said.

"So what now, I guess he won't be showing up for awhile." Yokoman then looked off into the sky.

"**Even so, we'll be ready when he comes." **Kyuubi said.

As Yokoman made his way home another FMian was watching the battle.

"**Vulpecula, Taurus, and now Cygnus. I'll have to speed up in finding a host, maybe Oto would have a better selection." **The figure then flew off.

(Scene Change)

A girl was walking out of the limo into her home. She took the backdoor because most people would have freaked seeing her on the street. She quickly made her way into the room and set her guitar down. An FMian then appeared from the guitar. The alien was in the shape of a gray harp with strings, pink energy from the top of the harp, what appeared to be a necklace and green eyes.

"**You seem more and more nervous everyday. When you are Tenshi-Chan you have to have more control if you want to keep your secret." **Lyra said to the girl.

"I know but now that he's back my heart is racing, I don't know what to do." Tenshi-Chan said.

Lyra let out a soft laugh. **"We'll deal with your boy trouble later, right now you need to focus on the concert this weekend."**

"Hai, Lyra-chan." Tenshi-Chan said.

**TBC...**

**Some of you are screaming bloody murder at me right now but I have to end it here. Next time Naruto will have to deal with not one but two new enemies. Until then see you later.**

**Shadowlight0982-Out!**


	5. Sparks and Bubbles

**Hello everyone! I haven't updated in a while and I decided I might as well get to work over the break my school is about to have. If I'm not updating I'm getting ideas for new chapters and stories. Now here are some Announcements!**

**Announcements:**

**Go to my page and you will see a poll. That poll is going to affect Naruto/Negima fanfics as we know it. Even if my idea isn't chosen I'll just make two fanfics for each idea.**

**It will take at least a few days but the reloaded first chapter of Avatar and the Kitsune Hanyou will get published.**

**More reviews means more updates.**

**Now for some reviews!**

**MizureShirayukiFan-Your question will be answered in this chapter.**

**Pensuka:-The curiosity will keep you reading.**

**Master of Ice and Wuji Grey-Give your own reasons for wanting an OC however the answer may be revealed.**

**Now that all of that has been said (typed) ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p>It was night around Konoha, the city lights shined through the dark and the EM roads now had an almost ethereal glow about them. Yokoman was taking this time to patrol the city.<p>

**"So what's the big idea with patrolling town tonight anyway Kit, like I said before Cygnus and his pet snake are long gone I told you that before." **Kyuubi said.

"I don't care about Orochi-teme or Tori-teme, I just need to vent out some stress." Naruto answered.

Ever since Cygnus Wing's attack on the Konoha Research Center Naruto felt that Cygnus was only toying with him. If their EM wave change wasn't so new Naruto felt that he would have lost or worse Hiruzen and Jiraiya and everyone could have been hurt. Naruto found that deleting stray viruses were perfect stress relievers.

"Anything new you're sensing Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"**Give me a minute"** Kyuubi then used the transer's link to the internet to find any virus attacks but what came back surprised him. "There's a high amount of power coming from the shore."

Naruto then changed his direction towards Konoha beach to find what Kyuubi was saying. As Yokoman set down on the beach he soon smelt the ozone in the air, he then quickly warped away from his spot on the sand that was now glass from the sudden lightning.

"So you dodged huh?"

Yokoman looked from his part of the EM wave road to see a humanoid figure in the air. The figure was wearing a white and grey full body suit with bulky, white boots that reached his knees and bracers on his arms that attached to his fingers. The boy also had a helmet with a gold horn in the center.

"And you are?" Yokoman asked.

"That's a good question." The nameless FM-ian then began charging lightning. "Just call me Gemini Spark!"

Gemini Spark then sent another bolt of lightning towards Yokoman. Yokoman then pulled out a battle card from his pouch in the air to Kyuubi.

"Battle card load-Shield!" Yokoman crossed his arms in a defensive stance and a transparent shield appeared around him. Then shield held off against the lightning bolt before it disappeared and then Yokoman aimed at Gemini Spark.

"**Kitsune Cannon!"** Kyuubi then fired the red ball at his target. Gemini Spark then surrounded himself in lightning and took the blast.

"So I see life on Earth didn't dull your skills Vulpecula." Gemini Spark said.

"**Gemini, you never change do you. Why are you here?"** Kyuubi asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Cepheus-sama sent out his loyal FM-ians to retrieve what you have stolen Vulpecula." Gemini Spark explained.

"**And how does that explain your reasons for being here?"** Kyuubi asked.

"You and your jokes fox. Then again you were always the best at tricking others, speaking of which"

Kyuubi then felt the sudden power behind Naruto. **"Kit move now!"**

Yokoman then dodged another bolt of lightning from behind. Yokoman turned to see another Gemini Spark only this one had black in the places the other had white on his bodysuit.

"Kyuubi what's going on? Is this like your clone ability?" Naruto asked.

"**No, there were always two Gemini's, always have always will. Seems like Gemini found a way to split into two beings during EM wave change."** Kyuubi guessed.

"What took you so long Spark Black?" Gemini Spark White asked.

"Shut up! Besides you look like you were having so much fun." Gemini Spark Black answered.

Both of the Geminis then focused on Yokoman. "Want to share in the fun Nii-san?" White asked. "Sure." Black Answered. Both the FM-ians then created a blade of lightning and then charged at Yokoman.

"**Elec Sword!"**

Yokoman quickly pulled out two battle cards and quickly threw them to Kyuubi.

"Battle card load-sword, air sword!" Both of Naruto's hands were replaced by swords and blocked the initial strikes.

Yokoman was struggling at blocking both of the Gemini's blades. The match was clearly one sided as the Gemini's were making Yokoman walk backwards on the wave road.

'This is getting me nowhere! If I don't do anything soon!' Naruto was thinking.

A loud sound then penetrated the air. The noise caused the three to separate onto separate roads. Yokoman looked to see another EM wave human has arrived to the battlefield.

The EM wave human was different as this one was female. The girl was wearing a full body purple suit with white and pink striped arms. A pink sleeveless shirt skirt dress with a heart over her breast. Pink boots that reached her knees and yellow rings on her wrists. The girl wore a pink helmet with a heart in the center and a see through visor, her long silver hair flowed from out the helmet.

"**Well well, the thunder brothers causing mischief again and if it isn't Foxy-kun."** The guitar in the girl's arm's said.

"**Great, it's Lyra."** Kyuubi said. Naruto was now wondering how many more FM-ians were out and about.

"I guess we'll have to call it a night Nii-san." Black said to his brother. Black then opened a black hole and both Gemini Sparks used it to teleport away.

"**Well now that they're gone, what are you doing here Lyra?"** Kyuubi asked.

"**A girl can't have her own fun on another planet Foxy-kun?"** Lyra asked.

"**Stop calling me that! I am Kyuubi or Vulpecula one or the other!"** Kyuubi yelled.

"Excuse me!" Yokoman yelled interrupting the two aliens. "Are you here to attack Konoha?"

"No, that is not what we're here for." The girl finally spoke for the first time.

"**We were having a good time tonight before we heard the ruckus you three were causing. A bit of advice kid, get some kenjutsu training."** Lyra commented on Naruto's 'swordsmanship'.

"**Hey lecture your own human! Speaking of which, who are you?"** Kyuubi asked.

"That would be telling and all I can tell you is this."

The girl then warped next to Yokoman and got so close Yokoman could feel her breathe on his ear.

"Lyra Note, that's my name. I hope to see you soon Yoko-kun." Lyra Note then warped off into the city leaving a flustered and blushing Yokoman.

"**Lyra, always such a flirt. Come on Kit, you have school tomorrow."** Kyuubi said.

"Yeah," Naruto said after coming out of his trance and warped off towards home.

(Scene Change)

A black hole opened and the two Gemini then stepped out. The two were then surround by a veil of lightning before becoming a boy who sat down on his bed. The boy then opened his transer to see Gemini.

"What was the point of fighting him?" The boy asked.

"That was only the beginning, you wanted power well they have what we came for." Gemini White started.

"If you help us find and secure Vulpecula then you will be awarded with the power you need." Gemini Black finished.

The boy then closed the transer and laid down on his bed, he turned to look at a poster on the wall before going to sleep. On the poster was a red and white fan symbol.

(Scene Change)

"I can't believe I did that!" A girl said frantically in her room. Lyra can only watch as her host/friend was stressed about her own actions.

**"Come on it was only a little flirting, you should be proud the boy was almost as red as you were." **Lyra complimented.

Hinata then took her face from her pillow and looked at Lyra. "It's not funny Lyra-chan!"

At that moment Lyra took the time to life at her partner. **"Alright then why are you so panicky?"**

"It was the first time I've done something like that!" Hinata answered

**"First time for what flirting? Really Hinata you need to loosen up."** Lyra teased her.

A blush appeared on Hinata's face and she once again yelled at Lyra for teasing her. Lyra then reminded her about her concert on Saturday so Hinata finally went to sleep for school tomorrow.

(Konoha Academy)

Naruto now found himself being dragged into the cafeteria by Ino as Shikamaru and Choji watch as they watch another one of Ino's plans.

"And the reason you are dragging me to lunch with you guys is?" Naruto asked.

"Simple, many people aren't used to you being back in the Academy and as the president it is my job to help you adjust." Ino said.

Naruto then turned to look at Shikamaru. "The real reason is?"

"Ino and Sakura had a troublesome argument on how you came back to school so Ino is bringing you for confirmation." Shikamaru said.

Choji nodded to confirm Shikamaru's answered as he finished his bag of BBQ chips. "Besides you get to meet some of your old friends."

"Yeah, old friends." Naruto said sarcastically.

Ino then spotted Sakura and Hinata and then ran while dragging Naruto with her. Ino then stopped in front of Sakura.

"In your face Forehead! I told you I would bring him." Ino said.

Naruto took a moment to retrieve his arm before he noticed the other two girls. Sakura did change from last time he saw her (which was years ago). Sakura was wearing a red sleeveless vest over a pink shirt and a pink skirt. A pink transer was on her right arm. Hinata had changed from his time in the Academy; Hinata now had long indigo blue hair, a lavender hoodie and blue pants. Hinata also had a lavender transer on her right arm.

Sakura then noticed Naruto for the first time. "Naruto, it's been a while huh."

"Yeah about a few years ago. If you don't mind Ino I'm leaving." Naruto tried to leave only for Ino to grab him again.

"Oh no you don't, you're staying right here Naruto." Ino said.

"Ino, that's just a dummy." Hinata said.

Ino then noticed that she was holding another Naruto dummy and then threw it on the ground. "I hate it when he does that!"

"Well Ino you still have the tickets to the Tenshi-Chan concert tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Sure I do, I got enough for us and even Shikamaru and Choji to go." Ino said.

"Ano, Ino I can't go to the concert." Hinata said.

"What! Hinata you always bail on us when we get Tenshi-Chan tickets what are you doing that's so important?" Ino asked.

"I'm sorry it's just, family issues." Hinata said before leaving.

Both Ino and Sakura let out a sigh as Hinata left. "So who are you giving the extra ticket to Ino?"

Ino began thinking before an idea came into her mind. On the roof of the Academy a shiver then went through Naruto's spine.

"I have a feeling someone is plotting against me." Naruto said.

**"Join the club Kit."** Kyuubi said. As Kyuubi went silent Naruto took this opportunity to ask a question that was on his mind.

"Hey Kyuubi, what do the FM-ians mean when they say you stole something from them?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi remained silent for a minute before deciding to answer. **"When the time comes Kit, I'll tell you."**

Naruto wasn't happy with that answer but let it slide as he sat down to eat his bento. 'There are so many things Kyuubi's keeping hidden from me, let's just hope that all of this is worth it in the end.'

(Time Skip-End of school)

"Huh, Tenshi-Chan concert tickets." Naruto said as Choji offered the ticket to him.

"Yeah, Ino had an extra ticket and I came up with the idea of inviting you to come to the concert with us." Choji explained as he put the ticket in Naruto's hand.

Naruto began thinking, going to the concert meant more time around Ino but it was a ticket to a Tenshi-Chan concert he decided that it was worth it. "Sure, I'll come."

"Alright, we'll meet at your house before the concert." Choji then left to catch the tram home leaving Naruto and a curious Kyuubi.

**"A concert, what are concerts Kit?" **Kyuubi asked. Naruto sighed then began thinking of a way to explain concerts to an alien.

"A concert is when lots of people gather together to hear music or a certain person's music. Don't you have music on your world?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi shivered a bit though Naruto couldn't see it. **"Music, yes if you count Lyra's attacks."**

"I figured she would use sound attacks seeing that she was a guitar and all." Naruto then thought back to Lyra Note. "I wonder who her partner is do, she reminds me of someone."

(Scene change)

Hinata let out a sneeze as she continued with her ride home. After quickly losing Ino and Sakura she decided to get herself ready for tomorrow. When Hinata got home she quickly went to her room where she found Lyra waiting for her.

**"It's about time; I almost left to go searching for you." **Lyra said.

Hinata ignored Lyra's usual taunts and walked into her closet, she soon got to a hidden door which held her outfit. The outfit was a short silver and lavender yukata with white wings which also acted as a skirt and silver short shorts. The outfit also had a pair of silver shoes with small wings. There was also a long haired silver wig and a pair of purple contacts.

**"I still don't see why you have to hide under that ridiculous outfit, why not perform as you are?" **Lyra asked again and Hinata gave her the same answer.

"I'm nowhere near brave enough to sing out in public. Besides, I'm happy with just you and Hanabi-chan being the only ones knowing who I am." Hinata said.

Lyra let out a sigh and remained quiet as Hinata picked up her guitar and started rehearsing for the concert tomorrow.

(Time Skip)

It was Saturday and many people were lined up to hear Tenshi-Chan play on stage but they were about to be joined by an uninvited guest. In space a certain FM-ian was flying towards earth on a special mission.

**"Make fun of me wills them! I'll show them, I'll be the one to get the Andromeda Key and present it to Cepheus-sama!" **The crab shaped FM-ian said as he entered the atmosphere.

At the same time there also was some trouble at the concert too. "What do you mean I can't go in!" A boy asked as a security officer caught him sneaking into the concert.

"Like I said before, no ticket no concert. Now go back to your parents." The Security officer said.

"But I want to her Tenshi-Chan sing too! What's wrong with that?" The boy asked.

"Look kid you need a ticket like everyone else now scram." The Officer then dropped the kid off away from the concert. When the he dropped the kid he looked at him with a glare before running past him/.

"Hey! Get back her!" The Officer then chased after him and was able to catch him by the scruff of his shirt. This was when Cancer decided to make his presence known.

**"The signal's coming from that man! If we merge I'll become unstoppable!" **Cancer then dove after the Officer and the kid and a bright blue light enveloped them. When the light faded the officer opened his eyes to see the kid wearing a red helmet with horns on the side, a black body suit, red pincers and boots and a red and grey torso.

Cancer Bubble took the time to look at his new form. "What is this? Why am I so small, I thought the tall human and I was compatible?"

Officer then snapped out of his confusion, "Look kid I don't know what you did but you still can't go in there!"

The Officer then attempts to grab Cancer but he dodge and jumped in the air with his pincers aimed at the Officer.

"**Bubble Pop!"**

Cancer Bubble then fired bubbles at the Officer, the man looks at the attack as a joke before the bubbles exploded sending him into the ground. Seeing the Officer unconscious Cancer Bubble then ran into the concert.

(Scene Change)

"Wow I can't believe you actually showed up Naruto. I figured you wouldn't want to go to the concert with us." Ino said as the five Academy students finally got into the concert.

"It was easier with Choji giving me the ticket instead of you Ino." Naruto commented.

"What? How dare you, I have used all my time as president trying to get you adjusted to being back in school." Ino said.

Half the time you're dragging me by the arm using me for whatever presidential plan you have in mind." Naruto corrected her.

"Come on guys save the tough love for after the concert we came to hear Tenshi-Chan not you two bickering." Choji said.

"Besides you both have lots of time together after the concert if you want." Shikamaru said in his usual bored tone.

Both blonds shot a glare at each other and Shikamaru both turning to avoid eye contact with the other.

"Why would I want to be together with this delinquent? Beside…" Sparkles then began to fill Ino's eyes. "…the only one for me in my Yokoman-sama!"

"Please I can think of better things to do with my time then be together with her." Naruto said. 'Though it really sucks that Ino wants to be with Yokoman when I'm Yokoman.' Naruto thought.

As they and the other begin to walk towards the outside stage Hinata was in her dressing room getting ready for her performance. Hinata fitted her wig and put in her contacts to make it look like she had silver flowing hair and amethyst eyes. Hinata took a look a picture of her mother that she has in her room before picking up her guitar.

When Hinata or Tenshi-Chan was ready to leave Lyra quickly imbedded her into the guitar and both went on to the stage. Hinata took a quick peek at the crowd but a blush quickly formed when she saw Naruto was among those in the front.

'Naruto-kun is here! What do I do now?' Hinata then placed a hand on her heart and Lyra looked at her with confusion.

**"What's the problem now? You're hardly this way before a concert." **Lyra said.

"It's just that…" Hinata stops, Hinata knew that if she told her Lyra was more than likely to tease her rather than help her. Hinata let her blush fade and regained her composure.

"It's nothing, I'm ready." Hinata told her and got in position when the Stage director told her it was five minutes until the concert starts.

(Scene change)

"**So when's this concert going to start Kit?" **Kyuubi said as he got more and more curious about the concert

"In a few minutes now quiet before someone hears you." Naruto said before he turned to the stage as he saw the curtains rise.

Somewhere in the crowd Cancer Bubble was also watching as the curtains rise and Tenshi-Chan was on stage with her guitar ready to play.

"Hello Konoha! I hope you all are ready for a good time!" Tenshi-Chan said and this got the whole crowd but mostly the males excited.

("My Soul, Your Beats." Yui version **I do not own!**)

The band then started playing the music, Tenshi-Chan then began playing and the crowd quickly grew excited.

"Mezamete wa kurikaesu nemui asa wa!

Eri no TAI wo kitsuku shime!

Kyoushitsu no DOA kuguru to

Honno sukoshi mune wo hatte arukidaseru!

Sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze!

Kikoeta ki ga shita

Kanjita ki ga shitan'da

Furuedasu ima kono mune de

Mou kuru ki ga shita

Ikuoku no hoshi ga kiesatteku no wo

Miokutta

Te wo futta

"Yokatta ne" to!"

Like the rest of the crowd Cancer Bubble was influenced by the song. As part of Cancer was still the little fan if Tenshi-Chan he quickly jumped onto the stage which got the surprise of everyone even the band stopped playing. Both Naruto and Kyuubi were surprised but Kyuubi was more annoyed.

"An FM-ian! Here at the concert!" Naruto yelled in surprise.

**"Of all the FM-ians to come to this planet it had to be him." **Kyuubi said with an annoyed tone. **"Kit hurry up and change before this gets out of hand."**

"Right." Naruto used the crowd's confusion to slip away and quickly ran to behind the concert stage to transform.

At the same time Hinata and Lyra were staring at the concert crasher with confusion.

"Lyra, who is that?" Hinata asked.

**"It's just Cancer, don't worry you can take care of him easily." **Lyra said.

"Hey why did you stop? Why did you stop playing?" Cancer then started shooting bubbles around randomly that exploded and the crowd quickly runs away. Hinata uses this as a distraction to slip backstage into her dressing room.

"Ino don't you think we should be leaving?" Choji yelled over the frightened crowd.

"No way Choji! Yokoman-sama is bound to show up if this is happening!" Ino said as she stayed and waited for her hero to appear.

"Troublesome. Looks like we're stuck here Choji." Shikamaru said.

Behind the stage Naruto then looked to see if he was alone before transforming.

"Denpa Henkan! Naruto Namikaze On Air!"

Naruto then became covered in orange energy. The energy cleared to show a Naruto with a new look. A black body suit with orange boots and a glove on his right hand, Kyuubi's head now took the place of Naruto's left hand, an orange helmet with a red visor that went in front his eyes which are still visible, on his helmet had what appears to be fox ears and also had an orange fox tail.

In the dressing room Hinata then got ready to transform as well.

**"Are you ready Hinata?" **Lyra asked.

"Hai! Denpa Henkan! Hinata Hyuuga On Air!"

Hinata was then covered with pink ribbons that quickly formed into her body suit, armor and helmet. Lyra then transforms Hinata's guitar into her battle form which Lyra Note takes and quickly warps to the stage.

On the stage Cancer kept with his temper tantrum until Yokoman warped onto the stage.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? People can get hurt you know!" Yokoman said to the tiny warrior.

"Vulpecula? Well then I might as well take the key from you, prepare to be defeated by Cepheus-sama's greatest warrior...Cancer Bubble!" Cancer Bubble then took a humorous battle pose.

Both Naruto and Kyuubi sweatdropped as they looked at Cancer Bubble until Kyuubi busted out laughing.

**"Cepheus's greatest warrior? You could barely hold your own against Taurus yet you call yourself the greatest!" **Kyuubi continued laughing until another voice appeared.

**"Well look it seems to be two for one day!" **Lyra said as Lyra Note landed on the stage.

"Lyra Note?" Yokoman said in surprise at seeing her. Lyra Note also had a surprised look before she focused back on Cancer Bubble.

"Why did you choose to interrupt the concert?" Lyra Note asked.

"Interrupt? All I wanted to do was hear Tenshi-Chan play! But since I can't have that I'll just take the Andromeda Key from Vulpecula!" Cancer then began shooting bubbles towards the two.

Kyuubi then began charging energy then Yokoman fired a blast that destroyed the bubbles mid flight. Lyra Note then hit some strings and fired a heart shaped pulse towards the bubbles.

**"Pulse Song!"**

The pulse destroyed the bubbles and then knocked Cancer Bubble onto the ground. Yokoman then reached into his pouch and pulled out a battle card.

"Battle card load-Magma Cannon!"

Kyuubi then transformed into a volcano shaped cannon and then fired a flaming hot magma at Cancer who quickly dodged it. Cancer then aimed his pincers and then fired them.

**"Boomerang Cutter!"**

Yokoman chose to jump over the pincer aimed at him but Lyra Note then fires strings at the pincer and then redirected it at Cancer. Cancer took the hit and fell of the stage onto the ground. Yokoman and Lyra Note then went to check on him but both were shocked to see Cancer's eyes full of tears.

"You big bullies! I'll be back; I'll show I'm the best warrior ever!" Cancer Bubble then warped away leaving the two shocked fighters. Yokoman then turned to Lyra Note.

"Are you going to fight me for the Andromeda Key too?" Yokoman asked.

Lyra Note shook her head. "No I don't even know what that is, besides you help try and save the concert so I am grateful."

**"Besides, if we were to take the key I would have to return to planet FM and I don't feel like leaving yet." **Lyra said which caused Naruto and Kyuubi to sweatdrop.

"Well like I said before, thank you and I hope we meet again soon." Lyra Note then warped away.

Yokoman watched her leave before warping back behind the stage and changed back to Naruto. Naruto returned to the stage and sweatdropped when he sees Ino with sparkles shining around her and Choji and Shikamaru eating chips.

"What are you guys doing?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru then took the time to answer. "Ino got like that after Yokoman showed up, so Choji and I decided we might as well eat if we're going to be stuck here."

Naruto just sighed before snapping Ino out of her trance and walked with them home. While they were walking Shikamaru then began thinking.

'Every time Yokoman shows up Naruto seems to disappear. Maybe Naruto is Yokoman but for now it's too troublesome to even care.' Shikamaru then began looking at the clouds as he walks.

(Scene Change)

As Hinata lies on her bed and began thinking of today's events all she thought about was Naruto watching her as she sang her song. 'Maybe I can find the courage to play in front of Naruto-kun.'

As Hinata began thinking about her crush Lyra was having thoughts of her own. **'Yokoman gave a feeling similar to that human Hinata was staring at. Maybe that human could be Foxy-chan's partner.'**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Two people maybe on to Naruto's secret but now a few of your questions have been answered so…**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**And don't forget to answer my poll! Shadowlight0982 out!**


	6. Major AN (READ!)

**A.N.**

* * *

><p><strong> First I want to say I am sorry for not updating this fic, but I want to say now that this fic is not discontinued. I'm reading over all my fics and I see several things that can be improved and also redone. I know I can make the fics better but first I want an answer from all of you readers:<strong>

**Should I rewrite the fic to make it even better?**

**-Or-**

**Should I just continue it and leave it as it is?**

** While I feel the story will go better if I rewrite it and improve it, I will continue to write even if the majority votes I just continue. Writer's block made me become the thing I promised I wouldn't be when I started writing…so now I taking responsibility and going back to writing when I have time.**

** So everyone please answer the question and look forward to me writing soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Shadowlight0982 out.<strong>


End file.
